The present invention relates to multi-processor information processing systems.
Modern computing systems, including multi-processor information processing systems, have the ability to allocate regions of memory in terms of “address spaces” which are defined by the addresses used to access them. When the programs being executed by a computing system changes, an address space can be re-allocated from use by one program, e.g., an application program, to another program, which may be another application program or other program. This application relates to a method and system for use in such situations.